You look great
by nurix17
Summary: Pequeño fic basado en las primeras imágenes de la temporada 7. Brennan está embarazada, se siente pesada y las palabras de Booth no ayudan. Espero que os guste. Disclaimer, Bones y sus personajes no me pertenecen


Brennan estaba sentada en el sofá del apartamento de Booth esperándole para cenar, había salido a coger algo de comida fuera y ella se había quedado tumbada allí descansando las piernas, estaba ya en el último trimestre del embarazo y cada vez se sentía más pesada y cansada. Habían pasado ya casi tres meses desde que se había trasladado a su apartamento, le había costado muchísimo decidirse a dar ese paso, las cosas habían ido demasiado deprisa para alguien como ella, poco acostumbrada a los cambios y más cuando se trataba de temas relacionados con sus sentimientos. Primero había tenido que asimilar el hecho de que se habían acostado y que las cosas no iban a ser como antes nunca más. Después había venido lo del embarazo, si hacerse a la idea de ellos como pareja había sido complicado, pensar que iban a ser padres fue todo un shock así que cuando Booth le soltó lo de irse a vivir juntos casi le provocó un colapso. La discusión posterior cuando ella se negó fue, con diferencia, la peor que habían tenido desde que se conocían, habían estado casi una semana sin dirigirse la palabra ya que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a bajar los brazos y dar su brazo a torcer. Ni siquiera la visita al ginecólogo les había hecho cambiar de humor y una vez que salieron de ella los dos volvieron a su trabajo sin decir nada más.

Sin embargo todo cambió un par de días después, Brennan había pasado todo el día muy revuelta y cuando llegó a casa no mejoró, a mitad de la noche se despertó con un dolor tremendo en la tripa que apenas la dejaba ponerse de pie. Más asustada de lo que había estado en su vida cogió el móvil y llamó corriendo a Booth, quien se había vestido y salido de su casa en menos de dos minutos y que después de recorrer el trayecto de su casa a la de ella en menos de la mitad del tiempo habitual, quince minutos después esperaba impaciente en urgencias a que le dijeran algo. Por suerte solo había sido un susto y el bebé estaba perfectamente, sin embargo el médico le había recomendado algo de reposo por unos días y tranquilidad así que cuando salieron del hospital ni siquiera replicó cuando Booth la llevó a su apartamento. Al día siguiente habían ido a por su ropa y desde entonces estaban viviendo juntos allí.

Al principio les había costado adaptarse a la nueva situación, Brennan no estaba acostumbrada a compartir casa con nadie, llevaba muchos años viviendo sola y tener que compartir espacio con él fue complicado pero después de unas semanas se había acostumbrado a sus gritos viendo los deportes, a su costumbre de desayunar en calzoncillos y calcetines incluso al compartir la cama. Las primeras noches ninguno de los dos había dormido tranquilo, porque cuando a ella no le molestaba los ruiditos que él hacía, él se despertaba sin nada con lo que taparse y muerto de frío, hasta habían discutido por el lado de la cama para dormir ya que los dos solían hacerlo en el mismo sitio. No obstante, ahora ya se había acostumbrado y le parecía lo más normal tenerle al lado cada noche al cerrar los ojos y al despertar por la mañana, se había acostumbrado a su calor, a sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo y acurrucarse entre sus brazos cuando tenía frío. Se había acostumbrado a las cosas cotidianas que compartían, para ella era lo más normal del mundo que cada mañana él la despertara con sus cánticos en la ducha para después pasearse sólo con la toalla para coger la ropa y aún medio mojado sacudiera el pelo encima de ella. Le gustaba tumbarse en el sofá cada noche para que él le diera un masaje en las piernas que cada vez tenía más hinchadas y doloridas pero sobre todo le encantaba cómo cada noche él se acercaba a ella y después de darle un beso y desearle buenas noches se agachaba y repetía el mismo gesto en su tripa. Porque cuando él hacía eso sentía que no se había equivocado, sabía que aunque no iba a ser fácil, juntos podían superar todo lo que viniera.

Booth estaba tardando más de lo habitual y ella estaba muerta de hambre, el embarazo le hacía querer comer a todas horas, le daba igual si era salado o dulce, había engordado tantos kilos que no se atrevía ni a mirar la báscula aunque la verdad era que no podía verlo aunque quisiera, hacía ya unos meses que no se veía los pies, cuando miraba hacia abajo solo veía una barriga enorme. Se sentía gorda y pesada pero nunca había estado más feliz en toda su vida, jamás había pensado que el hecho de estar embarazada fuera a llenarla tanto como lo hacía, no veía el momento de verle la cara a su pequeña y tenerla entre sus brazos y tenía que reconocer, que, aunque se reía de Booth cuando hablaba con la tripa, ella también lo hacía cada día. Estaba intentando levantarse del sofá cuando por fin oyó las llaves de Booth en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces Huesos?- dijo entrando en la cocina y dejando la comida encima de la mesa, sonrió al verla intentando salir del sofá sin éxito.

-No tiene gracia, este sofá me ha engullido y no puedo levantarme- contestó mientras que él seguía mirándola sonriendo.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Sería un detalle por tu parte.

-Venga, vamos, quejica- dijo mientras la cogía de las manos y la impulsaba hacia arriba- Ya estás fuera. Hay que ver lo orgullosa que es tu madre- se acercó a la tripa de ella para decir con una sonrisa en un susurro.

-¿Orgullosa? Si tuvieras que llevar esto encima todo el día ya veríamos si tú serías capaz de levantarte solo del sofá o podrías moverte fácilmente por esa cocina tan pequeña sin darte con todo. Es lo que pasa cuando una se hace grande, se expande- dijo dándose la vuelta para ir a la habitación.

-Huesos- fue detrás de ella- ¿aún sigues enfadada por eso?

Esa mañana al desayunar habían tenido un pequeño problema de coordinación al tratar de pasar los dos a la vez por el mismo espacio en la cocina, algo que la tripa de Brennan había hecho casi una misión casi imposible, al final Booth se había tenido que apartar no sin antes bromear con ella en cuanto a su tamaño actual, a lo que ella había respondido con una mirada asesina. Te ves genial, había tratado de disculparse él, no había tenido tiempo de contestarle porque justo en ese momento le llamaron porque tenían un caso. Te has salvado por la campana pensó ella.

-¿En serio estás enfadada por lo que he dicho?- se acercó para que le mirara- No me lo puedo creer, estaba bromeando. Además ya te lo he dicho te ves fantástica.

-¿Fantástica? ¿Otra vez estás de broma? ¿No me ves Booth? - dijo señalando todo su cuerpo- Me he expandido por todas partes, parezco una pelota. Estoy gorda, tengo las piernas hinchadas, me duelen los pies y no soy capaz de levantarme yo sola del sofá- se sentó en la cama pesarosa- Tienes razón, soy una vaca enorme.

Él se acercó, le dio un beso y se puso de cuclillas para estar justo a su altura y poder mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que no estaba bromeando y que realmente sentía aquellas palabras que había dicho. Cómo podía ni siquiera pensar eso, si seguía siendo la mujer más preciosa que había visto en su vida.

-Huesos- le levantó la cara- Mírame. Lo siento, ¿vale? No pensé que te lo fueras a tomar así, era solo una broma.

-Pero tienes razón… mira cómo estoy.

-Huesos, estás embarazada y claro que estás gorda y enorme pero también estás fantástica y ahora sí que no estoy de broma.

-Booth no digas tonterías.

-No son tonterías, estás preciosa, nunca te había visto tan guapa. Tus ojos tienen una luz especial y son mucho más azules que antes, tu piel- dijo acariciándole la mano- está más suave y sedosa que nunca. Cuando sonríes, tu sonrisa ilumina toda la habitación. Cuando me miras se me encoje el corazón al pensar en lo afortunado que soy por tenerte a mi lado y cuando veo tu barriga enorme- la acarició con ternura- no puedo evitar un escalofrío al recordar que ahí dentro está nuestra hija y que es fruto de nuestro amor. Así que quítate todas esas tonterías de la cabeza.

-Seguro que ya ni me deseas… - dijo sonrojándose y haciendo un mohín de niña pequeña.

-¿Qué no te deseo? A ver cómo te lo explico para que lo entiendas y no te quepa duda- se acercó a ella y recorrió con la palma de su mano la curva de la tripa, el pecho y el cuello hasta llegar a los labios donde la besó con pasión- Huesos, te deseé desde el mismo instante en que te conocí y eso no ha cambiado en todos estos años, al contrario ha aumentado, estoy loco por ti y me vuelves completamente loco. Sigues siendo tan sexy y atractiva como cuando nos conocimos y ni siquiera el embarazo te ha restado un ápice de sensualidad, al contrario, la ha aumentado, cada día me gusta más la forma de tus caderas, la forma de tus pechos… Cada mañana cuando te desnudas para meterte en la ducha se me eriza la piel solo con verte y cuando estamos en la cama y me abrazas todo mi cuerpo responde de forma automática, te deseo como jamás he deseado a otra mujer.

Brennan no dijo nada, se acercó todo lo que pudo a él y le empezó a quitar la camiseta, aunque lo había visto muchas veces no pudo evitar maravillarse al ver su pecho desnudo, perfecto, casi como si estuviera esculpido, qué tonta había sido al dudar de él, si ella sabía que él la deseaba tanto cómo ella a él.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre cuánto te deseo yo?- Le susurró ella al oído con una sonrisita.

-Me parece una gran idea- contestó a la vez que se acercaba más a ella y le iba quitando poco a poco la ropa, disfrutando y saboreando cada centímetro de su piel.


End file.
